Hiromitsu Morofushi
|image=Infobox - Scotch.jpg |english name=Scotch (Codename) |japanese name=諸伏 景光 (Real Name) スコッチ (Codename) |romanized name=Morofushi Hiromitsu (Real Name) Sukotchi (Codename) |other names=Unknown |age=† Unknown |birth date=Unknown |gender=♂ Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |blood type=Unknown |occupation=Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Public Security Bureau Agent Karasuma Group Member |nationality=Japanese |relatives= Taka'aki Morofushi (Brother) |manga debut=Chapter 937 |anime debut=Episode 836 |keyhole number=Volume 89 |chapters=6 |episodes=4 |movies=0 |ovas=0 |specials=0 |openings=0 |closings=0 |japanese va=Hikaru Midorikawa |english va=Unknown |drama actor=Unknown }} , a deceased PSB Agent who was also known by his Karasuma Group Codename Scotch ' (スコッチ, ''Sukotchi), is a minor recurring character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Hiromitsu was an undercover agent from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Public Security Bureau who managed to infiltrate the Black Organization. While undercover inside the secret criminal syndicate, Scotch became acquainted with Rei Furuya, an NPA Agent who has connections with the PSB and currently undercover as the Karasuma Group Member "Bourbon". As Scotch continued his undercover operation, he and Shuichi Akai, who was also undercover at the time as the Karasuma Group Member "Rye", were assigned on a mission which involved rifles hidden inside bass guitar cases. While Scotch and Rye were waiting on a train platform, Masumi Sera saw her older brother Shuichi and thought that he was supposed to be in America, so she decided to approach them. As both of them were approached by Masumi, Shuichi told her to go away but Masumi made an excuse that she did not have the money to get home. While Shuichi went to buy her a ticket, Scotch pulled a bass guitar out of the case on his back and taught Masumi how to play a few notes. Although it was only 10 minutes, Masumi seemed to enjoy it. Before Shuichi returned, Rei appeared and called the man who taught Masumi to play the guitar as "Scotch", which Masumi believed to be his nickname rather than an indication of his nationality because Scotch looked very Japanese. At some point, after realizing that the Karasuma Group has seen through his affiliation with the PSB, Scotch was cornered by Rye, who was unaware of Shuichi's undercover operation and FBI Allegiance. With the current situation, Scotch was forced to commit suicide, but Shuichi tightly held the gun's cylinder which prevented Scotch from being able to pull the trigger. Shuichi then reveals his true identity and motive, managing to prevent Scotch's death. However, in that moment, Rei's hurried footsteps were heard and both Scotch and Shuichi mistook them as approaching Black Organization Members. While Shuichi was distracted, Scotch pulled the trigger and eventually died. As Rei arrived at the scene, he saw Scotch lying down dead while Shuichi retrieving the gun from his hand, concluding that Shuichi forced him to commit suicide. Appearance Hiromitsu appears to be an average man with a pale skin, light purple eyes, and a dark brown hair. Furthermore, he has an unshaven stubble beard and is usually seen wearing a gray jacket and a black top. Personality Hiromitsu appears to be courageous as he showed determination in committing suicide to destroy the sensitive data held by his phone and to protect his friend and family and people who are involved with him even before the Black Organization manages to figure out his name. Canon Plot Overview Bourbon Arc Hiromitsu was first Mention by Vermouth discussing how Gin is concern about rats in the organization noted that Shuichi Akai , Ethan Hondou and another person who work for the secret police. Vermouth tried to recall the person codename. Rei sadly answered the person codename was Scotch. Rum Arc''' Trivia *Scotch is Malt or Grain Whiskey made in Scotland which are made in a manner specified by British Law. *Scotch is right-handed. References Site Navigation es:Hiromitsu Morofushi ja:諸伏景光 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuma Group Members Category:Law Enforcement Officers Category:Morofushi Family Category:Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Officers